


Gentle

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [570]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: can you please write something like sam and dean go to college and a couple of guys hit on sam and start touching him unwillingly and then sam gets scared but dean comes at the right moment so they leave, and then later that night sam is still scared and dean tries to cheer him up by cuddling with him but then sam begs him to make love to him the best he can (softly and gently) and dean agrees





	

Sam was already uncomfortable in the bar full of drunk college students. He never liked it at Stanford, and he didn’t like it now.

But the case led them here, and Dean was off talking to people, trying to figure out stuff, while Sam was stuck at the bar, not getting very far with finding out about gossip about the murders.

Instead, two guys came up to him, starting to flirt with Sam, not taking the hints that Sam wasn’t interested.

“Guys, look. I’m flattered, but…”

“Then come on, baby. We can show you a good time.” One of the guys said, reeking of beer, and he reached out, touching Sam, who jerked away, and into the other guy.

“Yeah. You sure are a looker.” Guy number two grinned, and Sam made a face as he moved away. “Bettin’ the three of us could have a load of fun.”

“No. Thank. You.” Sam gritted out. “I told you guys, I wasn’t-“

“Stop playin’ hard to get.” The first guy said, moving in on one side, the second guy moving in on the other.

The first guy reached out and grabbed Sam’s balls, making Sam squeak, trying to get away, only to have the other guy touching him.

“I mean, fuck, you are packing under these pants.”

“I-I-I said-“

“He said no. So back the fuck off.” Dean growled.

A shot of relief went through Sam, and he backed away, moving behind Dean.

“And who’s this?” The second guy asked.

“The guy that he is actually with. And he was telling you guys no. You’re just too fucking stupid to listen. Come on Sammy, we’re going.”

Sam left with Dean, silent, and Dean drove back to the motel.

“You OK, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged, avoiding eye contact and that was all the response Dean needed to gauge Sam’s emotions.

“C’mon Sammy.” Dean said, bringing Sam to the bed, and enveloping him in his arms, trying to sooth the younger Winchester’s nerves. “They can’t hurt you. I’m here Sammy.”

“I-I know….I was…I was scared Dean.”

“I know, baby. I know. But I’m here. Nothing will hurt you.” Dean murmured, cuddling into Sam’s body, hearing the soft whimper Sam made. “Sammy…”

“Dean…Dean, I want you.”

“Sammy?”

“I want you in me, please?” Sam asked, looking up at his brother.

“Sam, are you sure you want-?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I want you Dean.”

“Alright. I’m not gonna be rough though.”

“That’s perfect.” Sam said. Dean moved, grabbing a condom and some lube, stripping out of his clothing and watching Sam do the same, resting on his back.

Dean slicked up a few fingers, and slowly let one sink inside of Sam, who gasped softly, mouth opening. Dean took the opportunity to kiss Sam, keeping his free hand on his brother’s shoulder the entire time, while they kissed.

Slowly and steadily, Dean worked Sam open, making sure that he was well prepped before he added another finger.

When Sam was taking three fairly well, Dean pulled his fingers away, and opened the foil, rolling on the condom, and lubing it up.

“Sam, you sure about this?” Dean asked once more, watching Sam nod.

“I want this. I want you. I want your touch.” Sam said.

Dean nodded and slowly sank inside of Sam, bottoming out, before he slowly started to pump his hips, fucking Sam.

He held onto Sam as he fucked him, leaning down to softly kiss Sam’s flesh as Sam gasped, panted, and moaned quietly.

“Dean…Dean…fuck, love you, Dean.”

“Same to you, Sammy.” Dean said, grunting softly as he fucked Sam. He gave Sam a kiss, one that Sam returned, feeling Sam grip onto his shoulders.

“This is perfect. Fuck, you’re perfect. Thank you Dean. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it Sammy.” Dean murmured.

Sam’s breath hitched more and more, the closer he was to coming. When he finally did, dean’s name passed from his lips, Sam’s passing from Dean’s, and the two just lied there on the bed, in each other’s arms after they rode out their orgasms.

“Thank you Dean.” Sam repeated. “Thank you for this. Thank you.”

Dean kissed Sam in reply, and Sam pressed close, shutting his eyes, and allowing to be enveloped in Dean’s warm embrace.


End file.
